metalgearfandomcom-20200222-history
Escaped prisoner (Cuba)
In 1975, a prisoner was held at the United States Naval Facility in Cuba, before escaping and eventually being rescued by Big Boss and the Militaires Sans Frontières. Biography The prisoner was detained at the facility's Camp Omega. During the time of Big Boss's infiltration of the camp to rescue captured ally Chico, the prisoner managed to escape from his cell and went into hiding. Two of the base personnel talked about his escape and mentioned that he was discovered and that the execution order had been given "on the down-low."Metal Gear Solid V: Ground Zeroes, Kojima Productions (2014). Marine 1: All quiet? // Marine 2: Seems they tracked down the prisoner that got out. // Marine 1: Ah, that guy. // Marine 2: Execution order's been given on the down-low. They're about to do it now. // Marine 1: Right. I'll go. // Marine 2: Tell him from me, man - It's nothing personal. // Marine 1: Right. // Kazuhira Miller: That escaped prisoner might have intel about the base. Big Boss overheard this exchange after rescuing Chico. After sighting him inside of a storage shack, he ambushed the guards and knocked them out, and proceeded to rescue the prisoner. When the prisoner was found, he was still wearing a bag over his head.Metal Gear Solid V: Ground Zeroes, Kojima Productions (2014). Kazuhira Miller: That's an escaped prisoner. Actually, I guess that makes him a "fugitive enemy combatant" around there. The administrators there don't apply the Geneva Convention to enemy combatants. They're given no rights whatsoever and are subjected to never-ending interrogation... Absolute hell for any prisoner. Most of the detainees there were renditioned from countries around the world... But I hear many are just abducted. After a narrow escape from the base, Big Boss brought the prisoner to an evac chopper. In return, the prisoner gave Big Boss some advice on infiltrating the base's admin building.Metal Gear Solid V: Ground Zeroes, Kojima Productions (2014). Unidentified prisoner: I'm guessing you didn't come here just to save my ass, am I right? Maybe this'll help with whatever you're doing. If you want inside the admin building, use the drainage channel... Behind the scenes This prisoner is a character who first appeared in the night gameplay demo for Metal Gear Solid V: Ground Zeroes, first showcased in TGS 2013 and eventually given an English translation. In the demo, it was implied that the reason why the prisoner was rescued was because Snake mistook him for Chico, causing Miller to reprimand Snake for rescuing the wrong prisoner before nonetheless recruiting him into MSF due to his formidable appearance in the ending of the demo.Metal Gear Solid V: Ground Zeroes (TGS Nighttime demo), Kojima Productions (2013). Kazuhira Miller: Chico... No, wait... who the hell?! Snake, you rescued the wrong guy! That said... he looks like a formidable recruit! Welcome aboard, soldier! Boss, for the real mission, just be sure to get Chico and Paz, alright? We're counting on you! He appears in the final version but only after rescuing Chico. In addition, Miller does not mention recruiting him but does say he could have intel. If the prisoner is rescued, he'll tell Big Boss that he can infiltrate the admin building via the drainage channel. When the mission is complete, the player will unlock Chico's fourth cassette tape and a "Rescue" trophy/achievement. Notes and references Appearances *''Metal Gear Solid V: Ground Zeroes'' (TGS Nighttime demo) Category:Ground Zeroes Characters